hyblockfandomcom-20200215-history
Auction House
The auction house is a feature that allows players to put their own items up for Auction, and bid on other people's items with Coins. The Auction Master is located in the shop area on the Hub Island, where players can choose to browse current auctions, check on ones that they've bid on, or create one of their own. Creating an Auction Most items, with a few exceptions such as Minions, can be placed up for auction. To create an auction, go to the auction master and choose the far right option. If you already have an auction in progress, you will then need to click create an auction. Next, you must choose an item from your inventory to auction off. Note that this does mean if someone bids on your auction, you will lose that item forever, so don't auction off anything you want to keep. Now, you must choose a minimum bid amount. Keep in mind that you will have to pay 5% of the minimum bid in auction fees to be able to create the auction. You also need to choose a length of time to hold the auction for. There are three set times, 2 hours, 12 hours, and 2 days, but you may set a custom length of time anywhere from 1 hour to 14 days. Longer times will incur higher auction fees; a 1 hour auction costs a mere 20 coins (plus your usual 5% of the minimum bid) to put up, while a 14 day auction costs whopping 55,200 coins on top of your fee. 12 hours and 1000 coins are the default settings, and surprisingly fine for a lot of items. Last, you just need to confirm the creation of your auction. Bidding on Auctions You can find auctions to bid on in two ways: the browse auctions tab (far left) in the auction house, or typing /ah {username} which will allow you to find all auctions a specific user has created. The browse auctions tab has a variety of filters and a search mechanism to help you find anything you're looking for. Note that the browse auctions tab will only show auctions that had over 5 minutes remaining when you opened that page. The only ways to see auctions with less than 5 minutes already remaining are to either use /ah or to have already bid on them, in which case you can use the View Bids tab. When selecting an auction that has yet to be bid on, the minimum bid is all you have to pay, while if an auction has already been bid on, you must pay 15% more than the highest bid so far. You can choose to pay a higher amount than these, but doing so is generally unwise. If you wish to bid on an auction you've already bid on (but then been outbid on) you can do so more easily through clicking "View Bids." Bidding on an auction with less than 2 minutes remaining will cause the timer to reset back to two minutes. (Note: As of this article's creation, the timer only visually resets, but does not actually increase to two minutes.) Collecting from Auctions Win or lose, once an auction is over everyone who bid has something to collect. If you lost the auction, you may collect all of the coins you spent towards it, while if you were victorious, you instead collect the item you were bidding on. This can be done at the auction house as the middle option ("Manage Bids.") This option also allows you to check on and bid on any auctions you've placed at least one bid on so far. The process is similar but somewhat different if you were the one who put up the auction. Instead, go to the far right ("Manage Auctions) tab once your auction is over. If nobody bid on your auction, you may collect the item you put up. If at least one person bid on your auction, however, you instead collect the highest bid placed on your auction. Note that you do not get the fees you paid to create the auction back either way - those are gone forever.